


Don't Hurt Yourself

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: When Solas tries to break up with Lavellan, she snaps at him, telling him that she knows who he is and that she's not taking it lying down. A very heated interlude leads to a potential truce between them and a chance for them to have a more honest relationship.Written for a kink-meme prompt.





	

**cw: power play sex? not really hate sex?**

Lavellan liked Solas from the start. He was a bit older than her, but she didn't mind that. She loved his stories and could sit for hours listening to him. The problem was she listened to too many. After awhile, little pieces of them started to bother her. Things didn't quite make sense until something finally clicked into place for her. 

She tried to goad him into confessing before, telling stories to their friends around the fire, looking into his eyes, waiting for her to contradict him. Solas seemed uncomfortable, but said nothing, only continuing to vaguely hint that someday, he might hurt her.

So when they were alone in the woods together that day, that day when Solas decided that the relationship was over, she finally snapped. 

"Gods damn it, Solas, I know."

He froze. "Know what, exactly?"

Lavellan said, "Listen, I wasn't picked as my Keeper's first because I was any good at magic or I was particularly pious. She picked me because I was a good listener. It's a Keeper's job to remember she'd always tell me. I thought we were a great match. I love listening and you love talking. But see, Solas, you got carried away sometimes. Gave a little too much, contradicted, and you always got pissed off at me when I pointed out. It took me awhile, but I know who you are. So whatever it is you're running from, you don't get to play me like a fool and say I wouldn't understand."

Solas replied, "Whatever you think-"

"Solas, I know you're the Dread Wolf."

She didn't think it was possible for him to go paler, but he did. He started walking away, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at her.

"I think we should talk, Fen'Harel," she insisted. 

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked.

"Considering I'm probably going to have to fight an Archdemon again soon and a corrupted magister whose trying to become a god, I figure that you're one of the less dangerous things in my world. Even though...I have to admit, this is going to take some theological rethinking on my part," she said. "Until a few months ago I was a devoted atheist. But having a god's tongue down your throat changes things."

The tips of Solas' ears went red. "Well...I hadn't planned to have this conversation. At least, not like this. I thought about it a hundred times, how I would tell you, and if you would be able to understand. It was never...so...blunt."

"I don't like people jerking me around and that's happened a lot lately," Lavellan said. "So you tell me what's going on right now or I swear to the gods I don't believe in that I will toss you into the next rift I see."

Solas stuttered, "I...I...you're right. I am Fen'Harel. I came to help the Inquisition to stop the Breach. Everything else I told you was true. Just, parts were left out."

Lavellan crossed her arms over her chest. "So why were you about to leave? Were you afraid I was going to find out?"

He said sheepishly, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah and running out like that wouldn't have," she growled. "You know, all the stories you hear about the Dread Wolf, you think you'd put up a bit more of a fight than that. I thought you were supposed to be tough but here you go just trotting off when you think something might be hard. Is that it then? Got your tail between your legs already?"

Solas slammed her against the stone arch and she instinctively put her hand on his throat. They glared each other hungrily. 

"You do not know of what you speak," he snarled.

"Oh? Then enlighten me," she hissed.

"I'm trying to protect you," Solas argued. "Where I must go you cannot follow. If you stay with me, I will only bring you pain."

"Maybe I like a little pain," she whispered.

He stifled a groan and she grinned wickedly. "And maybe you do too, Fen'Harel. I have to imagine it's been awhile. You act like such a gentle soul, but there's a wolf hiding in your eyes."

"This is wrong," he murmured.

Lavellan moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned in her mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He rutted against her, growing harder quickly. She gripped her nails into his back and he panted, desperately trying to get his pants low enough.

"What makes you think I want your filthy cock in me?" She growled.

"I've needed you since you first said my name," he pleaded. "I have looked at you and felt like I might die if you turned from me. Please, my love, please."

"So I should let the Dread Wolf take me out of pity?"

"No," he begged, "for love."

"And what does Fen'Harel know of love?" She snarled in his ear.

Lavellan reached between his legs and stroked him. He shuddered and nuzzled into her neck, whimpering. 

"I love you," he whispered. "I would walk away from everything for you. I would serve you on hands and feet. Just please, please do not deny me this."

"Swear it," she commanded. "Swear that you will give up whatever you are plotting and stay by my side."

"They call me trickster," he reminded.

"And if you break your word, I will find you," she promised, "and you will regret the day you ever crossed my path, Dread Wolf." 

He kissed her desperately and whispered again and again, "I swear."

Lavellan undid her own belt and shimmed her leggings down to her ankles. She managed to kick them and her boots off before wrapping herself around him. He slid into her easily and both cried out.

She kissed him and held on tightly as he thrust into her. Lavellan let herself sway with him, let him lead their movements. He felt so mortal underneath her touch, so vulnerable, and for the first time she started to wonder if she had been wrong.

A well-angled thrust caused her to cry out. Solas grinned against her throat and she swore she could feel his incisors against her skin.

"You even smell like a dog," she hissed.

"The title was metaphorical," he murmured.

"I don't think you understand how hate sex is supposed to work."

"Oh?" Solas laughed. "Is that how you feel about me?"

Lavellan's bravado wavered for a second. "I couldn't love a liar."

"We are all liars," Solas said, catching her chin. "We all have secrets."

She growled. "I have kept nothing from you, Solas, and you hid everything from me."

"Not this," he whispered, "not about my love for you."

She hissed, "Not good enough."

His breath started to hitch. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me what you wanted the orb for."

She squeezed her thighs tight and he groaned, unable to move. He kissed her throat, pleading, "Love, dearest love, I need you. I will explain everything, I swear it. Just let me spend myself in you."

"I don't think so," she said, squeezing tighter. "You tell me now or you'll get to finish in your own hand."

"It doesn't matter," Solas whispered. "I meant to break the Fade open to bring back the power of the ancient elves, but I swear, it's over. It's all over. I just want you. I just need you."

"Damn, that's worse than I thought," she muttered.

She kissed him and he thrust into her again, grunting into her skin. Lavellan clung onto him as he sought his release, confessing his love again and again. Her heart softened and she kissed him tenderly as he spilled into her.

She started to cry and he cradled her to him.

"It's over," he swore. "I can't destroy the world that made you."

Lavellan pulled away, tears still in her eyes. "But you would have. If it had been anyone else, you would have ruined everything to bring back the world you broke the first time. How could I love someone that selfish?"

Solas pleaded, "I love you."

His words crumbled the last bit of her pride. He was so vulnerable and broken and lonely and it hurt her just to look into his eyes. She kissed him and he held on to her desperately.

"You follow me," she whispered. "You work with me. We'll fix this world together, just as it is, Fen'Harel. I'll trust you if you trust me."

He hung his head and murmured, "I will."

Lavellan embraced him and both stood quietly in the other's arms, knowing there was nothing left that could be said that didn't shatter them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay like literally it should surprise no one that I am not a Solas fan girl, but I've been romancing him in my most recent play through because I kind of got stuck in it and it won't let me break up with him? Whatever. I saw this request, inspiration struck, and so there you go, have some smut.


End file.
